


Stay

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Sickfic, Soft Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Kylo Ren doesn't take days off.  Well, he didn't until today.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb I thought of as I was falling asleep after deciding not to go to school yesterday. :D

Kylo Ren didn’t take days off. Every day, without fail, he was fulfilling his duties as the Supreme Leader. You were an Officer on the Finalizer, a position you held with immense pride. You met when you were a stormtrooper and sparks flew, literally. Once his saber had finished destroying the panel, he turned to see your face, and the rest is history. 

You were in his bed, one of his arms wrapped around your waist. You opened your eyes and saw it was, unfortunately, time for you to get ready for work. Walking to the refresher, you turned on the lights. What you didn’t expect was for the light to send a piercing pain through your skull. It was at that moment you also noticed the nausea. You looked at yourself in the mirror. The slight bags under your eyes were far darker than usual, and your face was pale. “Well,” you said. “Guess I’m not working today.” Switching off the lights, you went back to bed. 

Kylo was just dozing off again when the mattress dipped. He knew you were supposed to be up for work, and the fact that you were getting back into bed didn’t bode well with him. “Y/N,” he said, his voice rough with sleep. “Dove, what’s wrong?” You laid back, pressing your cheek into your cool pillow. “My head is killing me and I feel nauseous. I’m not going in today.” 

Kylo wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. “Alright love, you just rest, I love you,” he said, kissing your head. You mumbled “I love you too.” Kylo stroked your back and whispered, “I’m staying here today.” He could feel you try to sit up, probably to question him. He just pulled you back to him. “Shhh, just relax dove, I’m going to take care of you.” A faint smile appeared on your face, and you drifted back to sleep. 

***

When you woke again, you were alone in the bed, and Kylo’s cape was wrapped around you. You propped yourself up on your elbows, looking around the room. It didn’t seem like Kylo was here. Before you could even begin to wonder where he was, he came through the door. “You’re awake,” he arrived at your side in a few steps. “How do you feel?” He ran a thumb over your cheek and you leaned into his touch. “Better, where did you go?” 

His face dropped. “I’m so sorry dove, I didn’t want to leave you, but Hux and Phasma were insistent that something needed my attention.” He shifted so he was leaning against the headboard, you in his arms. “Turns our that it could have gone unattended for a day, but they thought otherwise.” You snuggled deeper into his arms, breathing his scent. “It’s ok, I understand.” “Do you need anything,” Kylo asked you. You shook your head. “Alright dove,” he whispered, shifting again to lay down with you still in his arms. “Just sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you Y/N.” You smiled, and said “I love you more.”


End file.
